nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Luck
Your luck affects many aspects of the game (see below) and is actually the sum of two components: regular luck and bonus luck. Regular luck, which is always from -10 to 10, changes with events in the game, and may slowly return to a baseline level. Bonus luck, on the other hand, may be -3, 0, or +3 and is determined by what kind of luckstone (and certain artifacts) you are carrying. Only a rough idea of your total luck is given in the enlightenment list; the meaning of the messages is as follows: Your bonus luck—and whether your regular luck will return to its baseline level—is controlled by luckstones and certain Quest Artifacts. The effect of these "luckitems" depends on the number in your main inventory that are blessed, uncursed, and cursed (see table below). Note that you can't do any better than one blessed luckitem, so you might as well keep any others in a bag (where they have no effect) as spares in case your main one is cursed. Luck timeout If your luck is timing out, it is done at a rate of one point per 600 moves (300 if you are wearing the Amulet of Yendor, or if your God is angry). (Timeout.c#line170) Ways to change your Luck Regular Luck is adjusted by each of the events described below. It cannot be reduced below -10 or increased above +10. In addition, every 600 turns (or 300 if you have the Amulet of Yendor or have angered your god), your Luck will increase by one if it is less than your baseline Luck and bad Luck times out, and your Luck will decrease by one if your Luck is greater than your baseline Luck and good Luck times out. Your baseline Luck is +1 if you started or restored the game during a full moon, -1 if started/restored on Friday the 13th, and 0 if neither or both. For example, if you started your game during a full moon, the maximum possible Luck is still 13, but without any luckitems it will slowly time out to +1. Note about luck penalty for killing peaceful monsters, from http://www.statslab.cam.ac.uk/~eva/nethack/: If you manage to kill a peaceful monster without angering it, you have a 50% chance of losing one point of Luck. This is in addition to the Luck penalty for murder described above and the penalty of -5 Luck for killing a unicorn of your own alignment. However, simply killing a peaceful monster with one whack from a melee weapon will anger it before it dies, avoiding this penalty. Most wands and spells will also anger a monster even if they kill it in one zap, but "beam" attacks such as striking or polymorph have a chance of killing without angering, and incurring the additional penalty. Luck in-game effects Luck has a part in: * Making a monster peaceful by untrapping it * Making a (too heavy to lift) monster peaceful by trying to untrap it (" thinks it was nice of you to try.") * Getting an alignment bonus for untrapping a monster * Accidentally setting off a landmine or beartrap that you are trying to set * Having monsters get mad when they are trapped by one of your traps * Setting off a trap you are trying to disarm * Disarming a shooting trap * Having chest traps fail to work (flame fizzles out, etc) * Having chest traps that do work limited to relatively minor effects (especially if you have a unicorn horn) * Getting any result from prayer (except upset gods—Luck < 0 causes this) * Getting help from your god when poorly aligned * Getting a good result from prayer * Getting the full range of bonus results from prayer * Being confronted by a minion of the god of the altar you converted (or tried to) * Causing the gods to be angry when praying in hell * Having angry gods being less fire and brimstone in their approach * Hitting a monster * Hitting a monster with a thrown object * Hitting a monster with a iron ball when it jerks you back (?) * Hitting something with a boomerang without it splintering * Getting good things from thrones (Luck < 0 is sometimes bad, Luck > 0 is sometimes good) * Destroying/getting gold and gems from throne (Luck >= 5 maximises number of gems) * Getting good things from a magic fountain (natural luck >= 0 required; natural luck >= 4 desirable) * Finding secret doors, corridors and traps. * Breaking open a door * Opening a door * Having your objects resist water damage * Blessed metal items resisting rust * Having a wand of wishing succeed (Luck >= 0 guarantees this) * Getting what you wish for (Luck >= 0 is pretty much essential) * Writing a scroll you don't know * Picking something off the floor by applying your whip * Attempting a teleport spell in need (guaranteed if Luck >= 1) * Getting at least 2 identifies from a blessed scroll of identify (Luck > 0) * Having polymorphed objects destroyed * Having a split off long worm remain tame/peaceful See Also * luckstone contains a lot of Luck strategy External Links * http://www.nethack.de/spoiler/luck.shtml * http://www.spod-central.org/~psmith/nh/gems-343.txt * http://www.statslab.cam.ac.uk/~eva/nethack/index.html#peaceful Category:Attributes